Light sources are desired to be as small as possible. The advent of solid-state lighting has been drastically reducing the size of the light source. On the other side, large field area may need to be illuminated and a lighting pattern needs to be displayed. It is still a need to spread beam-forming illumination over a broad area to display a large area lighting pattern. One solution is using many light sources such as multiple LED chips. The solution is costly due to the large number of LED chips. Another solution is using a light guide having multiple surface features such as grooves. The light from the light source travels through the light guide and is extracted outward at multiple surface features to form the lighting pattern at a large area. Typically this solution has an efficiency loss of more than 20%. The lighting pattern is usually uneven because the extraction efficiency of every surface features is hard to control. It is difficult to control the spatial distribution of the surface features and the illumination pattern.